It's You and Me
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: "Run away with me." Trapped in a forbidden relationship, Boomer is running out of choices, and he only has one last option to make Bubbles stay. One-shot.


**It's You and Me**

**~ Hello, angles. Well as some of you know, I've been in a 'one-shot' mood lately, so once I got the idea for this one, I just had to write it immediately. This will be my first one-shot with the blues so I'm nervous, but strangely excited. I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ ~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or anything involved with the fandom. I also don't own the song lyrics down there.**

**Summary - "Run away with me." Trapped in a forbidden relationship, Boomer is running out of choices, and he only has one last option to make Bubbles stay. One-shot.**

* * *

_I'm thinking it over,_  
_The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame._  
_I wanna lean on your shoulder,_  
_I wish I was allowed but I don't wanna cause any pain,_  
_And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain._

_- Banks, Waiting Game_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

(Bubbles)

As I stared up at the big, flashy screen in the bang centre of the train station, I searched for how long I had until I would be out of Townsville. The train station was crowded. Everywhere, people were pushing others around, hoping to make it to their destination on time. It was silly, really. If they had just shown up early - like I had - instead of late, then there would be no need for all the pushing and shoving.

Even though the crowdedness of the station was irritating me, I could still feel the smile on my face getting tighter. Today was a very good day. It was my five-year anniversary with the boy that I loved dearly. Of course, the whole 'five years' title wasn't very accurate considering how many times we had been apart. It had never been our choice though. We had been torn apart countless times by the people who were supposed to love us unconditionally.

My sisters didn't like him.

His brothers didn't like me.

Obviously. I mean, who would support the love between a Powerpuff Girl and a Rowdyruff Boy?

Boomer and I had began dating at the age of thirteen. It was so sudden at the time, the feelings, yet when they came, I felt like they had always been there, buried beneath the surface. I felt an attraction to him, so strong and so passionate that I couldn't control it, and I didn't want to. I was never supposed to fall for someone like him. I had always wanted to be with a normal boy, a boy who could love me without shame, but that didn't happen.

After weeks of hiding our feelings, we told our siblings that we wanted to be together, and they weren't amused. Even with his love for me strong, Boomer was still seen as evil in the eyes of my sisters. He might have been a criminal, but he was my criminal and I knew that he would change for me. My sisters didn't believe that he ever would, and his brothers didn't want him to change at all. It was all so doomed.

Boomer and I thought that we could never find a way to be together, to prove to them that our relationship was just as important as the way we were labeled as good and evil.

But one day, we finally found a way.

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me in and making me warm, and my smile grew out of control. I always felt so at ease when he was near. He had this power over me, this alluringness that just calmed and excited me at the same time.

"You're back," I turned my head to the side, resting the side of my face against his hard chest. He was far too tall. Either that or I was too small. I liked to think that it was the first. "Did you get the tickets?"

He kissed my hair and I felt him nod against my shoulder. His arm slipped away from my waist and he held up his hand, allowing me to see the two white, rectangular train tickets he was holding. I looked at them and a small twisting sensation in my stomach.

We were_ really_ doing this.

Boomer twisted himself around to face me, and without hesitation I reached out and grabbed his non-ticket bearing hand and squeezed it. "I'm still a little nervous about this."

He smiled reassuringly at me. "Just think, by this time tomorrow, we'll be in New York City, with all of the music and art and peace."

It did sound magical.

That was another thing in many that I loved about Boomer Jojo. He always knew exactly what to say to calm me down, to pause the conflicting emotions running through my mind.

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled back in content. "Peace sounds good."

His dark blue eyes bore into mine, and his face contorted in a mix of seriousness, worry and curiosity. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No," I shook my head instantly. "Of course not."

That may have been a tiny lie.

While I was excited to be with Boomer in a new town, to be able to love him in public without shame, I was still holding on to my feelings of nostalgia. Townsville had always been my home and now it would just be a place of memory.

It had seemed so much less..real, when he had first suggested that we get out of Townsville for a bit, and now it had just escalated into so much more.

_Flashback;_

_As the sky darkened above her, Bubbles cuddled into Boomer's shoulder, her hand playing with the hem of his dark blue T-shirt. They lay on the grass of the park in silence and solitude. They came late so that they could ensure their seclusion and they were lucky that no one was at the park when they had arrived. This way, they could be themselves, they could be wrapped in each other, basking in the feeling of being so close without the fear of being torn apart by their families._

_Bubbles watched as Boomer's chest rose and fell peacefully, and she sighed in content. She loved this. She adored being near him, lying on him and soaking him up. It was beginning to feel impossible to be with him like this. She had spent so many days arguing with her sisters about why she just needed to leave them for just a day to be with the boy that she loved, and Boomer did the same with his two brothers, but each sibling had their ways to make it stop._

_They didn't want this to stop, they didn't want their relationship to end like that._

_Her hand raising from his shirt, Bubbles sat herself up slightly and began to slowly stroke his cheek. She watched as his pretty eyes met hers, holding nothing short of affection._

_"I love moments like this." She told him in a soft voice._

_Boomer raised an eyebrow and offered a curious smile. "Moments like what?"_

_She began to play with his curled blonde hair. "Moments where it's just you and me, and we can just be at peace with each other."_

_He nodded in agreement. "It won't always be like this," He assured her tentatively. "Our siblings will give up eventually."_

_"No," Bubbles shook her head, long blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. "They will never be okay with this."_

_Boomer placed a comforting hand on Bubbles' upper arm. "Don't be so much of a cynic. We have to believe that things will work out one day."_

_"That is something that I just can't believe."_

_With that said, she lay her head on Boomer's chest and let out a small sigh of frustration and sorrow. The air around them grew silent and Bubbles was so tired and peaceful that she easily could have fallen asleep beside him on the grass, and she would have had pleasant dreams knowing that he was so near by, but just as her eyes slid closed, she heard his voice wreck her chance to drift off._

_"Run away with me."_

_Bubbles blinked._

_Bringing her head back up, Bubbles moved so that she was leaning on her elbows. She stared at her boyfriend with a puzzled look on her face, wondering if she had heard him right or she was just hearing things._

_"Excuse me?" She suppressed a second blink to search his eyes for signs of seriousness._

_Boomer placed his hands on either side of her neck, warming up her skin with his soft touch, making her feel at ease once again. "We should do it. We should pack a bag and just.._leave_."_

_"Leave Townsville?" Bubbles bit out in a voice suggesting that he was insane - which she was starting to believe that he was. "You _can't_ be serious, Boom."_

_"I'm totally serious," He told her in a higher voice. His face furrowed for a moment. "..for once. Look, it's the only way that we can assure that we will be together."_

_Bubbles' lips twisted into a frown as she shook her head. "I can't leave my sisters. I can't leave my town."_

_"It won't be forever," Boomer caressed her face in his hands, desperation thick in his deep blue eyes. "Just long enough for them to realise that we're serious about this relationship. Long enough to prove something."_

_"I..I don't know if I can." She whispered slowly._

_Boomer slid his hands away from her cheeks to take a hold of her hand. He nodded at her reassuringly as he squeezed her hand. "Of course you can. You'll have me."_

_A tiny smile on her face, Bubbles brought his hand up to her lips and delivered a soft kiss on his knuckles. "And I_ do_ love you. It's just..it seems so crazy."_

_"We all have to be a little crazy sometimes." He replied and Bubbles breathed out a short laugh._

_"Where would we even go?"_

_"Anywhere we want to."_

_Bubbles pouted her thin lips in thought. "Paris?"_

_"Hmm," He appeared to be pondering it, although the next moment he shook his head. "Neither of us speak French."_

_She laughed shortly. "Alright, then. Hawaii?"_

_Boomer squinted his eyes. "Don't they drink out of coconuts over there?"_

_"You're right," Bubbles instantly made a disgusted face that Boomer found unbelievably adorable. "Coconuts are gross." She tapped a playful finger to her chin. "Tokyo?"_

_His blue orbs lighting up, Boomer nodded enthusiastically. "That's a good idea. I could literally spend all of my time playing the best video games in the whole world!"_

_Bubbles pursed her lips tightly. "How about we come back to that one?"_

_Boomer chuckled. "Well, how about New York?"_

_She tilted her head to the side, her eyes filling with interest. "New York, huh?"_

_Reaching his hands out, he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "What are you thinking?"_

_"I'm thinking that I want to be with you," She spoke carefully and slowly. "and that this conversation is starting to sound less and less like a joke each passing second."_

_"It's not a joke," Boomer shook his head. "Come on, Bubbles. We won't have to hide anymore. We'll be free," He began to stroke her hair lovingly, basking in being able to be intimate with her. "Run away with me."_

_Bubbles swallowed, attempting to rid the dryness in her mouth. She thought about what it would be like to live somewhere outside of Townsville, to be independent and free to love whomever she wanted. She thought about actually leaving the place where her sisters shared a home with her, the place where she was seen as a hero. She thought about how much she had craved being close to Boomer every moment of every day, and how she had never been able to do that without complications._

_She didn't want to have to hide anymore._

_Leaning close enough to Boomer to smell his aftershave, Bubbles delivered a chaste kiss to his cheek and melted into him. She slowly nodded against his shoulder-blade, her hands grasping at his shirt, unwilling to let go._

_"I know what I want," She whispered lovingly. "and that's to be with you. If it means leaving the place where I grew up, then so be it."_

_Boomer felt a wide smile stretch across his lips. "Really? We're doing this."_

_Bubbles smiled back crookedly._

_"We're doing this." She repeated softly._

I had changed my mind at least six times, but I always found myself coming back to the idea of being with Boomer without shame or conflict, because as much as I loved my home and my sisters, I needed him in my life. If running away to New York would prove to my siblings that I was serious about my feelings for Boomer, then I had to do it.

I had to show them. I had to_ prove_ something.

Late in the night, I snuck out of the window with my suitcase packed and ready, filled with only the bare essentials - well, if hair curlers were 'essential' then yes, I packed the essentials - and I took off into the darkness to meet him. We made our way to the train station as fast as we could, eager to get as far away from our disapproving siblings as we could. We couldn't let them figure out our plan and catch up with us.

And now, we were together, staring up at the electronic screen in the station that told us how long we had until we would have to leave for the train. It was going to take so many hours to get to New York by train, but we couldn't afford plane tickets, we had to save everything we had to keep up our stay in our new town. The long wait didn't bother me at all. As long as I had Boomer, I would be fine.

"We've got five minutes," Boomer reminded me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. "I think that we should probably get a move on so that we're not late."

I smiled up at him and nodded in agreement. "Let's go, then."

Taking his hand in mine, we began moving out of the station and towards the tracks. The closer and closer that I got to the train, I felt even more nostalgic, even more anxious. My sisters were going to be so upset when they noticed that I was gone. I actually left them a note. I mean, a note? That was the most horrible way to tell someone that you weren't going to see them for such a long time.

Of course, I knew that I would be back one day, and by then, they would hopefully understand, but that didn't mean that I couldn't still feel as horrible as I did.

"Are you ready for this?" Boomer asked me as we stood before the train that would soon take us to New York City, and away from all of our troubles.

I nodded eagerly as I leaned into his tall, strong body.

"Of course I am. It's you and me," I whispered as I brought my lips to his. I pressed my body into his and snaked my arms around his neck, standing on my tip-toes to be able to reach him. His lips battled with mine as our kiss deepened, filled with so much desperation and need that my knees almost buckled.

His lips were _perfect._

I could have kissed them forever.

Then the train doors opened, and the moment was crushed.

With one final kiss to my temple, he stepped on the train and I followed him. I didn't look back, because even with my nostalgic sorrow, I knew that I would follow Boomer to the edge of the world if it meant that I could hold him forever.

And as the train began moving, I finally felt the peace that he had promised me.

* * *

**~ Woo. My first one-shot with the blues is done! Thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope that you enjoyed it! ~**

**Review Please! ^_^**

**Allison Peirce**


End file.
